In order to connect two components mechanically, electrically and/or thermally to one another, it is possible to employ for example methods using a connection layer, for instance composed of a solder or an adhesive. As described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,111,272, for example, generally an electrically conductive adhesive or a metallic solder is used if an electrically conductive connection is sought, while an electrically insulating adhesive is used for electrically insulating connections. The use of solder is not always possible, however, owing to the relatively high processing temperatures. Furthermore, the use of electrically conductive adhesive is generally costly owing to the fillers by comparison with electrically insulating adhesives.